Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{3}{8} \div - \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{1}{5}$ is $- \dfrac{5}{1}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{3}{8} \div - \dfrac{1}{5} = - \dfrac{3}{8} \times - \dfrac{5}{1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{8} \times - \dfrac{5}{1}} = \dfrac{-3 \times -5}{8 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{8} \times - \dfrac{5}{1}} = \dfrac{15}{8} $